


When the Sun Died

by LadyKnight33



Series: Reaper76 Collections [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Inktober, Inspired by Mune, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Written Inktober, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: Using the Inktober Prompts, a Sun and Moon AU emerged. The sun's caretaker Gabriel was ambushed and now both the sun and moon are stolen. Jack, the moon's caretaker, heads the expedition to find the culprits and the celestial bodies.





	1. Ring/Mindless/Bait/Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> This will be posted sporadically. Both here and on Tumblr. It's really just a rough sketch for a story. Still, I hope you all enjoy.

**Prompt 1: Ring**

The new day was announced with the majestic ring of the town’s clarion. The chorus of bells sang intricate songs in the stillness of early morning. Each ring a beautifully different tone welcoming the gentle glow from the east. Warm reds and hints of violet filled the dim white sky breaking the nocturnal world. Each day brought new rich colors to life.

Twice every day Jack could meet with his counterpart. But it was the mornings he enjoyed the most. The clarion’s resonant ringing greeted the arrival of the sun. And its current caretaker. A man with skin kissed luxuriously dark by the very light he brings. Within the earliest hours of the morning that deep earthy hue blended with the shadows. The perfect mix of the extremes in a day.

The silver moon lingered in the sky, accompanying Jack in his wait. When Gabriel approached the little inlet to the rich ringing of the clarion, Jack had his arms open. The caretakers of the sun and moon met, as they had since first accepting this time honored position. In this endless relay of protecting the skies and time itself.

Gabriel caught Jack’s exhausted body and they shared a moment of brief companionship. The few who shared their burdens rarely saw each other or any living souls. Jack’s silver hair a testament to the toll this task took on their bodies. After a day of rest he would return to a younger version of his self until his silver hair never vanished and he had to transfer the job to a new caretaker. Gabriel underwent the similar changes. But it was this beautiful young man accompanying the sun who held him now. Carried him to his little cabin before it shimmered into the space in between time.

All to the glorious bells ringing at dawn.

**Prompt 2: Mindless**

When Jack woke for the twilight he never knew what kind of Gabriel he would meet when stepping out of his pocket of time. Just like the ever changing mornings, the evenings were breathtaking in their spectacular display of a violent contrast of colors. And Gabriel’s physical state usually matched the mosaic in the sky.

Seldom did Gabriel end his day simply exhausted. Caring for the day took more energy. More effort. More dedication. The world slept while Jack protected their dreams. During Gabriel’s reign over the skies, everything demanded the energy of the sun. Plants required it to grow. People needed it to prosper. 

Gabriel tried to accommodate all their needs. Too much heat and the world fell into drought. Too little and nothing grew to its full potential. And then all the unintended affects of people trying to improve their lives which filled the skies with poisonous clouds. Jack never felt the affects as keenly as his counterpart.

Today as always, Gabriel’s skin was darker than the morning. But today his black hair was long and wild. His eyes wide and golden. Unseeing in this feral, mindless state. Stumbling towards his abode. Another day taking its toll on Gabriel’s body and mind. Jack was there. Gathering this man into his arms, Jack brushed his lips to each eyelid. Encouraging them closed. He trailed fingers through the long strands of black hair, soothing the chaos running through Gabriel’s mind. Easing him towards sleep.

Gabriel’s gentle smile gave proof that the mindless mayhem of the day turned to the mindlessness of desperately needed rest as Jack carried his counterpart to the pocket of time for recovery.

**Prompt 3: Bait**

Gabriel’s journey protecting sun in his part of the sky took him above lush forests and tangled cities. It was a joy and a privilege to view the world in all its glory. The changing seasons provided wondrous scenes to appreciate in an otherwise thankless task. Even when the populous he protected took him for granted, Gabriel never regretted his choice to guard the sun.

It was reward enough to see the world grow because the light he brought through the sky.

He reached his zenith when an unusual sight caught his attention. Though the moon was known to wander, even occasionally share the skies with him, it was the wrong time of day. And the silver disk was in the wrong part of the sky. No caretaker would ever be so careless. Jack would be furious to find the moon so poorly mismanaged. 

The sun was much more disciplined. He let it continue its course as he veered towards the wayward moon to investigate. The silver disk hovered nearly invisible, overshadowed by the brilliance of the day. The people below would not notice the celestial discrepancy.

On reaching the unruly moon, a slender figure stepped out of the dark side. As if made of the shadows herself. “So gullible.” The woman leveled the barrel of a rifle at him. “All it took was just the right bait.” The first shot struck his legs, preventing him from running. Another to his gut, dropping him to the earth. Physical pain meant little. He was a guardian unable to protect the heavens.

**Prompt 4: Freeze**

The world Jack woke to was cold. A deep freeze cloaked everything in existence. Not even the worst winter night he had ever watched over compared. No colors painted the skies. No moon waited for him. No Gabriel to usher towards slumber. The world was wrong. Lost.

Starlight and manmade torches lit the unusual night. Jack took to the sky to search for the cause. The humans voiced concerns, fears, despair. The sun had vanished in the middle of the day when it shone brightest. Predictions of doomsday filled the air.

Far beyond civilization waters began to freeze. The residual warm would soon die if Jack didn’t find Gabriel. Or any caretaker of the sun.

A speck of white caught his attention for the fading celestial power. Gabriel’s formerly luxurious black curls were pure white. Down through his goatee. Jack had never seen the caretaker of the sun frosted over. Even the deep tan took a gray pallor. Only the knowledge that death was near impossible for the guardians allowed Jack the needed calm to approach his counterpart. 

He placed his hands on the two gaping wounds. One to Gabriel’s abdomen and the other on his upper thigh. Jack’s limited healing flowed into his fellow guardian. Bits of life returned. The white hair regained speckled black strands. Frosted eyelashes returned to natural black. Gray tinged skin retreated in favor of the earthen tones.

When Gabriel’s eyes finally opened, sorrow and guilt warred for dominance. “They’re gone. I couldn’t do anything. Now they’re gone.”

“It’s only been a couple hours since I was forced from slumber. We will find them.” Hoisting Gabriel up, Jack scanned the sky, hopeful the sun or moon had left a trail from where they were stolen from their correct paths. “Did you see the thieves?”

“Only a shadow. But she carried the moon as though she had been its caretaker.” Gabriel leaned heavily on Jack’s shoulder. They needed to get him to their pocket within time to heal. But all those doorways were closed until twilight returned to the world.


	2. Build/Husky/Enchanted/Frail

**Prompt 5: Build**

This was all because Gabriel went after a wayward moon. He was the caretaker of the Sun. He should have simply left the rouge moon for Jack. His counterpart would have recognized what was wrong the instant he saw the trap. Instead Gabriel had to investigate. Had to attempt a rescue. Had to protect what was most precious to Jack.

Really… Gabriel could never have done it differently. Not every caretaker had a close relationship with their counterpart. Not the way the two of them shared. Gabriel would always try to protect Jack, but he would never overcome the shame of loosing both celestial objects because of his choices.

Though weak and wounded, Gabriel’s strength did not come directly from the sun. Only enhanced by it. He would persevere. Build upon this loss into something greater. 

Taking Jack by the hand, Gabriel retook his place in the heavens. His golden robes muted in the perpetual midnight. But there was no time to sink into remorse. “This is where the moon and its thief was. Can you build the memory?”

Judging by the doubt within Jack’s face, the question had never been posed to the caretaker. “Gabe… I can construct dreams for a few moments. I’ve never built a memory. And wouldn’t the sun create a stronger memory?”

“I didn’t witness the sun being stolen. I saw the moon. And the silhouette of a woman with a rifle. Reason dictates that wherever they are holding the moon, the sun will not be far away.” Gabriel was rightfully impatient. The more time they wasted here, the less strength he would have. “My memory is foggy from loosing consciousness. So it might as well be a dream. But we need to know which way they went.”

“Then I will try.” Jack placed his palm on Gabriel’s forehead. Slowly the image of the moon appeared in the sky. Carefully built from the fragments of Gabriel’s memories and the memory of the space itself. All in the faintest glow of starlight.

**Prompt 6: Husky**

The silver glow faded from the brilliant blue eyes as Jack marveled at the scene he created. Gabriel had only viewed this process a scant few times. And always at a distance. Just one of the amazing gifts the moon’s caretaker was capable of. Then Jack’s position faltered. The patches of white clearer within the mop of blond hair. Gabriel had to remember, his counterpart had not had a full day’s rest. They were both pushing through this on half their reserve. Their watch was only supposed to last half the earth’s rotation. 

Jack motioned towards what Gabriel sensed was east. With no sun to guide them and landmarks shrouded in shadow, it was difficult for him to determine directions. Jack however knew the stars intimately. “The trail both to and from is across the ocean. They backtracked to try and hide their path.”

Using Jack’s directions they searched for the point where the memory of the moon’s path either split or faded from sight. If only Gabriel had witnessed the theft of the sun… The world could do without the moon a bit longer, but the sun was necessary for life itself. Still it was the only evidence they had.

Gabriel’s path deviated. Jack tried to call him back. Apparently the caretaker of the moon did not recognize hulking husky muscled caretaker of the sun without his shining gold armor. Settled heavily on a rocky outcropping Reinhardt stared blankly across the vast ocean. His hair and eyes frosted white. Melancholy hung about his broad shoulders. He spoke before the two could step onto the earth. “She’s gone, Gabriel. I was thrust from my rest into this darkness and Ana is nowhere to be found.”

Futilely Gabriel scanned the heavens for hope. “Whoever did this likely did something to Ana to steal the Moon. We’ll find her or find answers.”

**Prompt 7: Enchanted**

Jack keenly felt the loss of his fellow caretaker. Ana was truly dedicated to the grand task given to them. Death was the only way to take the moon from her. With the two caretakers of the sun discussing their next actions, a gentle glow attracted Jack’s attention. It appeared as a star grown from the earth. Light blue and etherial. “This is where it happened.”

Immediately Gabriel turned towards him. “How…?” His words died in his throat when Jack showed him the blossom cradled in his hands. Protected from the brusque sun guardians.

“A Moon Lily. Ana must have been lost when the Moon was stolen. Now the Moon has chosen its next caretaker. We must find that person.”

“We don’t have time, Jack,” Gabriel scowled at the enchanted flower glowing with the gentle light of the moon. “If the Sun is gone for too long, this world will die.”

“I don’t have a choice, Gabe. The Moon’s requests are not something I can set aside. Even with the Moon missing from the sky.” Jack brushed the silken petals fondly. He knew the importance of finding the celestial bodies. “This person might know more about what happened. If you don’t join me, I can still find you. The Moon deviated towards the south.” He couldn’t expect his counterpart to go on a task set by the moon. The Moon Lily pulsing with life, tugged his heart in a different directions. 

As he set off to find this new caretaker, a warm hand dropped to his shoulder. Glancing back, Jack saw a troubled Gabriel. Dark eyes pinched with indecision. Slowly soft brown irises tinged with gold stared unblinking into his. “Let’s not disappoint the Moon.” Jack had no idea how the Sun chose its guardians, but Gabriel must be remembering so much about his first encounter with the Sun and its previous caretaker. Jack’s smile eased the tension from his counterparts face.

Tossing the Moon Lily into the eternal black void, the glowing petals transformed into a majestic white winged moth.

**Prompt 8: Frail**

The large delicate wings of the moth guiding them were so delicate and frail, Gabriel could not be certain the enchanted creature would make it to the destination. Jack never once worried. So he put his trust in his counterpart.

It was the brightest object in the unnatural night sky. A trail of stardust followed the creature as it descended back to earth. Mesmerizing. Gabriel was always in awe of how the moon conducted business. The sun in all its glory could never produce such elegant manifestations. 

Within a small village the moth fluttered towards a young blonde woman. Jack immediately changed his silvery blue robe into more appropriate attire. A short waisted blue and white coat. This change diminished his perceived power. And his white hair no longer glowed with the moonlight. It was impossible to unsee his counterpart as a frail old man. Easy to imagine that this would be how they both looked when their service concluded. 

Gabriel shook such thoughts from his head. He joined Jack on earth several steps behind. His own golden coat remained long, though more accepting of human clothes. Lingering at the edge of the interaction, he sought to listen in without influencing. This was the moon’s task for Jack.

The woman looked surprised as the moth fluttered around her. Holding out her hand, she encouraged it to land. “Aren’t you lovely.” No other human seemed to notice the celestial creation.


	3. Swing/Pattern/Snow/Dragon

**Prompt 9: Swing**

Of course Jack hadn’t done this before. Ana had been the moon’s caretaker for as long as Jack. Both chosen by their predecessors at the same time. He took a deep breath as he stepped towards the young woman. The moth gently landed on her outstretched palm and the shimmery glow enveloped her. The long blonde hair sparkling in the brief moonlight. Confirmation that the moon had chosen this person. The moth remained, lazily batting its wings. All caretakers had the choice to accept or refuse the position. If the woman refused, the moth would lead Jack to the next possible candidate. 

Something about how fondly the woman marveled at the creation told Jack she would accept. “Hello.” The woman stepped back startled. “My name’s Jack.”

“Oh… uh… is this yours?” The blonde motioned to the moth.

Shaking his head with a gentle smile, Jack glanced up to the empty sky. “No. It belongs to something much greater than me. But right now it belongs to you. If you want it. And the responsibilities that come with it.” The pendulum of power swung in her favor.

“What do you mean?” The pause accompanied bright blue eyes flicking towards the unnatural night then back to Jack. “You… This has to do with the missing moon.” The swing of her emotions from bewildered to determined shocked Jack. “I don’t know what magic was capable of it, but I dreamt that the moon travel south.”

“Not just the Moon.” Jack hung his head. They needed to find both celestial bodies before this world perished. The woman’s face swung into abject horror at his implication. “If you wish to help, the moth has all the information you need. The Sun’s caretaker for this part of the sky is standing guard for this world while we search for the Sun and Moon.” He felt the warm presence of Gabriel step up behind him. “His name is Reinhardt. And he will answer all of your questions.”

The woman nodded slightly. This was a lot to take in. “Will this moth take me to him?” When Jack concurred, the woman stuck out her hand. “I’m Angela.” On clasping her delicate fingers, the dream swung into his mind and he knew exactly where to go.

**Prompt 10: Pattern**

Sun rise. Sun set. So the pattern of life went. Most activity occurred during the waking hours just as the light breached the darkness. Or as dusk claimed the heat of the day and it became cool enough for the creatures of the world to move vigorously. 

It was through this age old pattern the moon wandered through. Some nights high in the sky, a small pearl overseeing the varied dreams of the denizens below. Others a thin sliver low on the horizon having shared time in the sky with the Sun. Still more hidden from view, shadowed by the very world it watched over. Its dance through the heavens a long pattern. Predicable yet different than the standard rise and fall of the sun.

It wasn’t so much the Moon Jack took care of. More the memory of the moon. It’s image. The lofty goals it represented. No matter where in the sky the moon resided, Jack wandered the nights. Easing people into a healing sleep. Guarding their dreams, warding off nightmares. 

Things Gabriel could not do.

The Sun rose and Gabriel escorted it through the sky. Shone light onto all the shadows people clung to. Provided direction for the lost. Too bright to look at directly. Best appreciated reflected from surfaces when the peace of night touched the world.

Those times would come again. He was sure of it. After all he had Jack to watch over his dreams as well.

**Prompt 11: Snow**

Pristine white blanketed the plains. Jack chuckled at the scowl Gabriel wore as they glided towards the earth. “It’s just snow.”

“You do realize how far away I am when this stuff shows up.” The golden cloak bundled around the caretaker. A deep hood placed Gabriel’s head in deeper shadow. Only the gentle glow emanating from their robes cast light upon the surface. Pure white snow reflected, amplified the minimal source.

Jack shook his head as he lightly step foot onto the earth. “You radiate heat.” The slight crunch of frozen water met each shoe print.

“Doesn’t mean I retain any.” Gabriel remained hovering just above Jack’s head.

“Get down here. This is where we’re supposed to be.”

The caretaker of the sun hesitated. Jack didn’t think he had ever seen the man glower to this extent before. Jack wasn’t going to wait. Somewhere within this vast expanse of snow was the moon. The sun could not be far. The two were inseparable. When a hiss of steam reached his ears, Jack smiled. Another battle won. He turned to congratulate his counterpart when he saw the most hilarious event he had ever witnessed.

Gabriel stood on the snow for two seconds, steam rising from his feet. Suddenly with a soft thowp the caretaker of the sun sank chest deep into the snow. Jack bit back the laughter bubbling up from within. “Say one word and I’m out.” Gabriel warned. Jack could only nod and reach out to help his counterpart. The darker man in gold only took one step to take Jack’s hand when the crack of ice widened both their eyes.

Abruptly Gabriel vanished into a cavern below. All happening faster than he could summon his waning celestial power to escape. Jack was left kneeling in a frozen wasteland before a black crevasse into the unknown.

**Prompt 12: Dragon**

Gabriel’s celestial energy in an attempt to escape the fall was not enough. It flared with intense heat. The same that melted the snow and ice above. Heating up the thick black tar he was currently stuck in. Up to his chest, holding him in place. Gooey tar splashed across his head, permanently staining his golden robes.

“Um…. Are you okay?” The timid feminine voice startled Gabriel from his misery. His eyes scoured the edge of the cavern for the source of the voice. Ice white and tinted blue, a small figure crouched at the edge of the tarpit. 

“I’m stuck.” Caretaker of the Sun and his power had put him in this predicament. Trying to use it again might sink him deeper into the black ooze. He could not feel the bottom under his feet.

“Let me help.” Abruptly a path of ice jutted into the tarpit towards him. As the short woman trotted towards him, a greater presence emanated from her. The power surprised him.

There was only one explanation. “You’re a dragon…” Obviously transformed into a human for protection. But no other creature could control the elements with such ease. Gabriel had never met one before.

“Yes… But not a very strong one. I’m sorry… I couldn’t stop them. I’ve been waiting for you. But I didn’t think you’d get stuck…” The Ice dragon started to build a platform around him. Gabriel could only hope he had the strength to pull free of the tar. 

The ice caught the gentle glow of silver, revealing Jack as he descended into the cave. “Does that mean you know where the Moon is?”

The little dragon pointed to a tunnel on the far side of the tarpit. “But… What about him?” Gabriel silently thanked the good heart within her. Jack must know he was close to finding the stolen moon. Yet Gabriel felt his connection to the sun wane further. He was dying along with the stolen sun. 

Jack’s gaze remained on the dark tunnel even as he stuck his hand out for Gabriel to grab. And that’s when the clank of metal announced unwanted visitors. Gabriel closed his eyes and withdrew his hand. “Dragon.”

“Mei.”

“Mei, then. Take Jack somewhere to hide.” He wasn’t getting out of this. But at least the caretaker of the moon could remain free. When he gathered the courage to meet Jack’s worried blue eyes, Gabriel’s resolve wavered. “We can’t both be caught. Go. Find the moon.” At least one of them might at their full power to defeat the thieves.


	4. Ash/Overgrown/Legend/Wild

**Prompt 13: Ash**

The cavern the ice dragon led him down, Jack noticed the scorched walls. A trail of ash littered the stone floor. He bent down and scooped up a bit from a particularly large pile. “What caused this?”

“The Sun. There used to be roots and moss until the sun was brought this way.” Mei continued the path.

This startled Jack. Both the moon and the sun were large celestial objects. “How?”

“They have someone who can reduce their size. Perhaps when you see them, you’ll understand. I’m afraid I don’t know more than that.”

“It’s alright, Mei. You’ve done a great deal already. Thank you.” As the caretaker of the moon he was eternally grateful for this little dragon’s assistance. It still hurt his heart to have to leave Gabriel behind. But the man was right. If Jack could find the sun and moon then Gabriel’s sacrifice would not be in vain.

The trail of ash continued until Mei motioned for them to crouch and hide behind a boulder. Jack felt the familiar presence of the moon just beyond the stone. All he wanted to do was rush out and embrace the cool light fueling his reservoir of celestial energy.

Mei pointed out three guards. Immediately he recognized the power of gravity. Jack was capable of using it in small amounts to nudge the moon onto the correct course. This was far beyond anything either caretaker were capable of. The man producing the gravity lounged upon a hovering amalgamation of rock. Somehow he had reduced both the sun and moon to fractions of their size. Enough so to fit within this large cavern. An event Jack would have called impossible if he was not witnessing it.

Carefully Jack peeked around the boulder searching for the celestial orbs they had come to rescue. The moon was intact though much smaller. Roughly as tall as a man. But the sun…

The sun did not fair as well. A trail of plasma led down a smaller tunnel. “We must get back to Gabe.” Below the diminishing glow of the sun, a pile of ash grew. Without the sun the moon could not glow.

**Prompt 14: Overgrown**

Obviously getting captured had never been part of the plan. Nor being bound in heavy metal chains with his limbs cemented to his sides by solidified tar. Gabriel hoped the little dragon had guided Jack to the moon even as a behemoth golem dragged him through the tunnels. At the very least this brought him to the one who stole the sun.

The culprit stood in a massive cavern lit by the sun itself. Somehow the giant burning orb he had escorted through the skies had been forced to fit within the planet itself. The how seemed less important than the giant of a man looming above him. The darkest skin ever seen on the face of the earth. And an arm overgrown beyond man-sized proportions glowing with the energy of the sun itself. Impossible. Unless…

“Gabriel. So good to finally meet you. Now where is that partner of yours? The moon was always more loyal and I need him out of the way so I can finally enact my plans.”

“Akande? The Sun rejected you. How can you do this?”

“That’s the thing about the Sun. Anyone who knows its secrets can control it. I’ve been forced to live with its rejection. Knowing the wonders, its strength. It’s pure power! Then having it ripped away. It has taken time to gather like minded individuals, but now the time has come to take what is rightfully mine.”

“The people of this earth will die without the sun. This is why the Sun rejected you as caretaker.” Gabriel growled in frustration. 

The failed caretaker smiled and tightened that overgrown glowing gauntlet around his chest. His celestial energy drained further as the gauntlet grew in size. “Ah, Gabriel. You won’t be so judgmental for much longer. You’re loosing your connection. The Sun won’t tolerate weakness.” Akande squeezed harder, crushing Gabriel’s failing body. He barely felt the sun at all and his ability to draw on its celestial energies nearly nonexistent. “Now where is the Caretaker of the Moon?”

“Let him go!” Jack was here? Unexpected explosions knocked Gabriel free from Akande’s grip. A shadow passed between Gabriel and the failed caretaker. Jack’s bright blue eyes gazed worriedly down at him. Thuds and crashes interrupted their meeting. The moon caught every punch Akande threw at them. “You’re not going to let this overgrown menace get the best of you. You are a true guardian of the sun.” The ethereal glow within those blue eyes proved the strength of Jack’s overgrown sense of righteousness. The strength of the Moon flowed through its loyal guardian.

**Prompt 15: Legend**

“Papa! Papa! The sun is disappearing!” The little boy scampered through garden towards the older man enjoying the midday meal. 

He caught the child in his arms, chuckling at the boy’s excitement. “Come, little Sparrow. Let me tell you about the time when the Moon saved the Sun.” He settled his little family with him on the picnic blanket. “First, do not look directly at the sun. Lest you blind yourself like the villain. Watch through the shadows of the leaves.” He pointed towards the myriad of crescent spots of light mingling with the dancing shadows. The miraculous display of the heavens laid out before them on earth, reflected beauty for mortals to enjoy.

“Legend tells of a great warrior, once beloved by the sun. This warrior was strong and proud. Enemies did not stand a chance against him. But protecting the weak, conquering lands for his people, hunting the wild beasts of the world did not contain his lust for power. The warrior sought more. He set his eyes on the Sun.

“The warrior leapt into the heavens. Onto the Sun itself. With his great strength he pried at the heart of the Sun. The Sun was betrayed by the very warrior it had watch grow from a child. One the Sun had hoped would serve as a great protector of the world. The Sun flared its brightest and hottest to defend itself. Hating that it had to harm one of its children.

“Scorched, the warrior fell back to earth. Vowing vengeance. He worked in the darkness of the night, planning his next attack so the Sun would not know. He ignored the passive light of the Moon. The moon was not a threat to him. It held no power that interested him. But the Moon watched every move the warrior planned.

“Yet there was no way the Moon could tell the Sun of the warrior’s scheme. It was the wrong time of the year for it to share the skies with the Sun. So when the day came for warrior to attack. The Moon knew it had to do something. It changed the alignment of their celestial dance. If the Moon could not warn the sun, then the Moon would protect its partner. For the Moon could not shine without the Sun. 

“So the Moon stood between the power hungry warrior and the Sun. Blocking the strikes, gaining the dark scars we see on the Moon to this very day. Now alerted to the attack, the sun flared in retaliation. The warrior caught the full blast of the light. Blinded and weakened the warrior fell back to earth. The Sun eternally thankful to the Moon promised to protect it for as long as they existed. And welcomed the new alignment of the Moon so they could share the skies more often.”

“But Father, why does the Moon still block the Sun?” His oldest son asked, tracing a diminishing light crescent.

“Because Hanzo, the fallen warrior still roams the earth and there come times when the Moon needs to serve as a shield between the Sun and its enemy.”

**Prompt 16: Wild**

Finding Gabriel chained up with his golden robes stained in tar primed every protective instinct Jack held. Gabriel was in this predicament because he had gone out of his way to protect the stolen moon. Jack would not let this be the end for his counterpart. Yet it was all he could to do to keep the Moon as a shield between them and the failed caretaker. Jack winced and shuttered with every strike. At least Mei kept the other three frozen and out of the fight.

“Snap out of it, Gabe. The sun has not given up on you. I have not given up on you.” Jack gasped as a hard strike against the moon brought him to his knees. Those deep amber eyes widened in fear for the other caretaker. Jack wanted to reassure his counterpart that he was fine. But really, after this surge of power at reuniting with the Moon he was out of strength. Their celestial charges needed to return to the skies.

Jack could not read the thoughts within Gabriel’s mind, but he could see the concentration and struggle. Those eyes, capable of giving away so much emotion swirled with deep golden energy. Gabriel was trying to connect to the sun. A bond thought lost.

Without warning brilliant golden sunlight flared through Gabriel’s eyes. Despite being imbued with celestial energy Jack never could look directly at sun. He squinted trying to handle the raw power coursing through his partner. The Caretaker of the Sun surged to life, melting the tar and chains, freeing his limbs. The wild searing heat of the sun manifested in Gabriel as he rose into the air, protected in this moment of resurgence by the great silver disk of the moon. Long curled black hair and stained black robe fluttered in heat generated wind.

“Thank you, Jack. Watch for the others.” Gabriel floated above the gravity reduced moon, directly towards Akande. The radiant flow of plasma switched to fuel the rightful guardian. Pure wild energy flowed directly into Gabriel. The Caretaker flew into a wild dance with solar flare empowered shotguns. Akande did everything he could to defend against the unrestrained attack, but he was no match for the raging anger and furious fire from the offensive solar guardian. Jack was mesmerized as he watched. Unbridled flares digging into the failed caretaker’s flesh and armor. 

Gabriel did what he was chosen for. He fought. He had never been the best at passively escorting the sun through the skies, but he had always remained diligent. This was his element. Violent explosions seemingly at random. Just like the wild disorderly surface of the sun. Every flash of gunfire was as bright as the sun at midday.


	5. Ornament/Misfit/Sling/Tread

**Prompt 17: Ornament**

With Akande reduced to a crisp shell of a corporeal form, Gabriel disconnected from the tendril of plasma. Before the sun withdrew completely, Gabriel’s expression turned from determined to tender. Perhaps even fond. Truly the connection between caretaker and his charge was special. Yet as soon as Gabriel was forced to stand on his own, he staggered. Exhausted. Long curled hair graying.

Jack was there. Bracing his counterpart. They both needed to retire to their space between time to rest. Gabriel most of all. There was still a task left for them.

He searched for Mei, hoping the little dragon was fine after dealing with the three guards. What he found was the tall man radiating celestial energy floating beside the ice blue clad dragon. His questioning look earned a nervous shrug from Mei. “He can help. And he didn’t try to fight or anything.”

“Forgive my participation in this. He was quite aggressive and violent. And it seems you need assistance in removing the Sun and Moon from this cavern. Allow me,” the man capable of controlling gravity gave a shallow bow. With an outstretched hand the moon shrank in size even further. Until it was no larger than the ornaments adorning Jack’s robes. Cradled safely in Jack’s hand, the moon and all its wonder barely contained. When the strange man reached towards the sun, Gabriel tensed. Understandably worried considering everything he had gone through. “Do not be concerned. They will return to their appropriate size once you reach the correct elevation. 

Slowly the sun grew smaller, Gabriel’s blazing stare locked onto the burning orb. Even reduced in size the ornamental sun radiated the same amount of heat. Gabriel cupped it close to his chest, still leaning heavily on Jack. “We must go. Too much time has been lost.” The caretaker of the sun was always on task. “Thank you…”

“Siebren. And you are most welcome. Mei and I will take care of the thieves.” 

Jack nodded in gratitude. Together with their ornaments of celestial orbs, Jack and Gabriel rose into the sky to let their charges take their proper place in the heavens. 

**Prompt 18: Misfit**

As the Sun and the Moon rose to their places in the heavens light filled the world. Together the Guardians escorted their charges. Exhaustion permeated their bones. Jack wanted nothing more than to slip into the resting place between time. Judging by the stars, the moon needed to leave for the opposite side of the world. But the Sun… The Sun was required to transverse Gabriel’s section of the sky. Without a doubt the Guardian of the Sun would struggle through his exhaustion and his wounds to complete his task.

Long white hair curled wildly around Gabriel as he set the Sun on its course to rewarming the world. Even his regal golden robes were faded. A glimpse of the future when neither Caretaker could continue their honored role. Jack sighed as he forced himself to turn away. Saying anything now would hurt Gabriel’s pride.

The arrival of a woman in brilliant golden armor halted the tired Guardians. “Reinhardt said you were returning. I’ll take thing from here.” Her dark hair and the tattoo under her eye reminded Jack of the lost caretaker of the Moon.

Immediately Gabriel was defensive. Appropriately concerned about strangers. “Who are you to demand such things!”

Unbothered by Gabriel’s attitude, the woman continued. “I am Fareeha, Ana’s daughter. Reinhardt intends to step down from his position and chose me as his successor. But he will continue until the two of you have recovered. Right now, Angela is waiting to care for the moon.” 

Jack hesitated. He did not want to leave Gabriel. Eventually he would have to. They were caretakers of the same part of the heavens and destined to rarely see each other. Suddenly he saw a flaw in the plan. “There will be no one to guide the moon here and I won’t be renewed enough by the time night comes.”

Fareeha was surprised by this. “But Angela said the Moon had another Guardian during this time…”

A shadow waved from the dark side of the Moon. “Hola.”

Heat overwhelmed their space. Gabriel aimed one of his shotguns at the shadow. At first Jack thought the man still twitchy from the battle. Then the shadow solidified into a vaguely familiar petite woman with dark skin. The guardian of the sun growled. “You. You stole the moon.” 

The misfit slunk behind the moon. “I can explain.”

**Prompt 19: Sling**

Flashes of that afternoon roared back at seeing that woman next to the moon. “Then start explaining.” Gabriel struggled to remain upright and coherent. The fight with Akande and the wounds from the sniper sapped his strength. Even holding the shotgun taxed his ability. With the sun marching along its course took the remaining source of strength farther away.

White hair interrupted his view of the new guardian. Jack gently pushed his arm down. “Gabe, it’s alright. I feel the moon’s acceptance of her. Let’s go rest.”

“She must answer for what she’s done.” Gabriel was so tired. “I saw her steal the moon.”

“And I did.” The woman spoke up. “You know Akande. And I like living. The moon selected me years ago, but not to chase it across the sky. I watch the far side. Keep tabs on the threats coming from out there. A little nudge here or there and those pesky things like asteroids go the other way. When Akande came to take the moon… I’m not fit to defend it like you are. But I could help sabotage his efforts. Who so you think made sure that Moon Lily survived long enough to be found?”

Gabriel sagged onto Jack’s shoulder, shot gun slipped from his hand and disappeared. It was believable and Jack trusted her. He lost the desire to fight. Vaguely he heard the guardians discussed the plans to escort the celestial bodies until they could recover.

The misfit strung shadows together into a sling. She finally gave herself a name, Sombra. It sounded made up specifically for her position behind the moon. Gabriel owed Jack for carrying him back to their cottage between time. 

**Prompt 20: Tread**

The shadows of the moon woven into a sling to carry the wounded caretaker of the sun made the trek through the skies less exhausting. Jack brought Gabriel to their cottage between time, near the beautiful carillon ringing out in joyous celebration of the Sun’s return. The Mortals had no knowledge of the epic battle beneath the earth to free the Sun and Moon. They might not ever learn why the source of life for this planet disappeared. So long as the world was safe, they didn’t need to know.

Never once since meeting Gabriel had Jack believed they would ever spend more than a few moments together. Now he carried the unconscious man through the threshold of their cottage. A simple two room structure. A kitchen and living space took up the front of the cottage. A shared bedroom and bath made up the rest of the building. Neither caretaker needed to eat or even worry about normal human inconveniences, but the pleasures of taste and luxury of a bath tempted them when not thoroughly exhausted.

The simple monochromatic decorations bored Jack most of the time he was awake in here. When the moon shadows slowly absorbed into Gabriel’s robes, Jack took in a surprise. Influenced by the sun, the rooms took on vibrant colors. Brilliant sky blues dominated the walls. Burnt orange and deep scarlets punctuated the kitchen. Cool violets with hints of pink mystically swirled through the bedroom. 

Gabriel’s view of the cottage outshone anything Jack could imagine. 

Carefully he carried his counterpart into the the bedroom and made him comfortable on the bed. Too wide for one person, it finally occupied them both. Opalescent sheets contrasted sharply to the sun kissed skin of the dark caretaker. Jack’s fingers carded through the long white curls. Gabriel gave so much for this world with very little thanks. Jack hoped his little bit of healing brought relief to his counterpart.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com


End file.
